


Interruption

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, I should've called this 'Chrom gets the SUCC' because honestly that's all it is, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Possession, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Grima briefly possesses Robin at the most inconvenient time





	Interruption

“Chrom, are you sure you want to do this?”

Everyone was still celebrating the victory of their latest battle over by a campfire. The stench of bear meat and rum as well as the loud cheers of the now very drunk Shepherds was starting to bother Chrom and Robin, who decided to retire for the night.

Perhaps it was something in the rum they drank, but the moment they were away from the view of their allies, the tactician and her husband couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They staggered back to their tent breathlessly, their clothes fully shedding once they were in the privacy of their tent.

This was not the first time they had performed intercourse. They had done it many, many times before. But tonight was the night they were going to step into braver territory.

Chrom had sheepishly admitted to enjoying being under Robin’s control. He had admitted his one fantasy was to be bound and just toyed with all night long by his love. Which lead them to their current situation.

The cots provided in the tents were made to be easy to set up and take apart again. They did have to travel a lot to defend the more vulnerable villages from the rising sightings of the Risen. They weren’t beds fit for a king, but they at least they weren’t resting on the ground.

The young Lord had his hands tied to a wooden post behind his cot. That was the only thing he needed to be bound to stir a reaction in his loins already.

“Yes…” He breathed, “This is perfect”

Robin gave a gentle smile and kissed Chrom ever so slowly. “You can tell me if it gets too much, alright? We need a word…a safeword…”

“Falchion” Chrom spoke quickly. His hardening cock twitched with impatience. “If it becomes too much for me, I will say ‘Falchion’”

Robin smiled softly and kissed him once more, drawing out a soft whine from her lover once she pulled away.

The tactician smirked and glanced between Chrom’s bare legs. Now the fun was really going to begin. She cleared her throat and brushed her fingertips across her lover’s cock with a purr.

“My, my, captain…just look at _all_ this…~ You’re such a dirty boy~” She cooed. Deep down, Robin was a little embarrassed to be talking this way. She was supposed to be reserved and graceful! Talking dirty like this did not suit her at all. But judging by the way Chrom’s breath hitched and his hips rose up to her hand, it was clear he really enjoyed the show she was putting on.

“Mmn…So admirable~” She breathed and took his shaft into her palm, “Oh and so big too~ I’m going to take good care of you~”

“R-Robin…~” Chrom gasped sharply as she pumped him off.

Robin was already at a loss of words. She gazed at her lover’s form and smiled softly at each little reaction he gave.

Chrom’s breathing was becoming shaky already. His eyes were closed peacefully as her hands worked him to full attention. He’s so handsome, Robin mused to herself. He gave a pleasured groan and began to obediently thrust into her hand.

“Good boy~ You’re so hard already! Do you want me to suck you off, big boy?” She cooed. Chrom made a wordless noise between a moan and a ‘gods, please!’ and arched his back higher.

Then it happened. A dreadful chill that started from her toes and rushed up into her brain stopped her in her tracks. Robin’s eyes grew wide with fear. Her movements stopped completely, a slurred plea breathlessly escaped her before she slumped over and fell off the cot, unconscious.

 

“…obin….? Robin…? Can you hear me? Robin!” Chrom sounded panicked, rightfully so. After all, he just witnessed his wife keel over unconscious onto the floor.

Grima woke up to the sight of the tent floor. With a soft grunt, she pulled herself up, glanced around the tent and then froze at the display in front of her.

“Oh this is just _delicious”_ She cackled like a witch.

Chrom, the brave leader of the Shepherds and the recently crowned Exhalt to Ylisse was already tied up for her.

“Is this a welcoming present for me? Oh just look at you…” Grima continued with a hum, running her fingers down his chest, “Oh…Was I interrupting a special moment between you and your little bitch? Mmn…I won’t lie, she has some pretty good taste”

“Grima” Chrom hissed and glared at the other, “Let Robin go” Despite the compromising position he was in, Chrom was giving Grima a serious look. Certainly not one to take seriously when the person in question was shamelessly hard.

“Or what? You’ll cum on me? Pathetic mortal. Your precious Falchion is across the room. And unless your seed has special dragon slaying powers, you’re at my mercy now~ I’m not going to give up this opportunity~” Grima gave a booming laugh and sank her nails into Chrom’s cock, causing him to yell and writhe in the cot.

“…Yes that’s right…cry for me, mortal!” She hissed and raked her fingers harshly across his shaft. Grima’s eyes glinted with delight when his voice cracked and turned into a sharp cry of pain. “G-Grima! R-Robin! Gods!” Chrom panted fearfully and clamped his legs closed, “E-enough!”

Of course the fell dragon didn’t take such disobedience lightly. With an unnatural force, she forced his legs right open again and forced his cock into her mouth. She started a strange pace between sucking harshly and grazing her sharpened teeth across the delicate skin. Every time she sucked him in, Chrom would whimper and try to jerk his cock away from her mouth.

Chrom felt disgusting for being so close to the edge already. He refused to give in to Grima like this. It would be beyond humiliating to be finished off this way. He wasn’t sure how strong Grima’s possession over his wife was, but he was determined to bring her back no matter what.

“R-Release her…” He spoke hoarsely. Grima pulled off with a wet pop and smirked.

“She’s no more, Exhalt. This vessel is mine now to do as I please. Now…you on the other hand, still have control over your body. What a nuisance” She tutted dismissively and began to stroke him at a quick pace, “No matter….you will submit to me. Mortals like you are susceptible to temptation”

Chrom groaned and tried to twist his body away from Grima’s fiendish hand. He panted feverishly and shook his head repeatedly.

“I-I won’t…ngh…I-I won’t submit to you…M-my friends…our future relies on me t-to…argh….~” Robin had started to play with his balls now. He had lost his train of thought already.

Grima licked her lips and chuckled.

“Ohh Chrom~ Chrom~! It feels so good~! Ahn~!” She moaned out mockingly. Grima was doing a perfect impression of Robin and Chrom couldn’t hold out much longer if she continued.

“R-Robin…! AH~!” He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to cum like this. It was taking all his willpower to hold out just a little longer. It was a matter of pride. He clenched all his muscles as if he were holding his bladder. There had been talk that doing so would prevent it. If he could just prevent it long enough for Robin to come back…

Grima forced her face back between Chrom’s legs and began to suck with a vengeance. It was as if she was literally sucking the soul out of his body to the point where it was becoming painful. It was too much for the Exhalt, far too much. His legs quaked with pleasure and his eyes rolled back all the way.

“Ggrrah! R-Robin please!” Chrom’s voice cracked with desperation, “R-Robin! I love you. P-please! C-come back! A-AH~!”

Chrom gasped sharply and gave a bellowing moan as his seed came gushing out. Grima all but continued to suck him through it, taking every last drop of his ejaculate while he writhed and bucked in the cot desperately.

This continued until Chrom was struggling to even breathe. The only respite he got was when the sucking abruptly died down and a chorus of spluttering started. Chrom opened one teary eye to see his beloved pulling off his softened dick and clutching her head with a soft groan.

“…Robin…?” Chrom wheezed and looked to her worriedly. Robin blinked and glanced at her lover bashfully.

“Chrom…I-I’m so sorry…!” She wasted no time in untying his hands and holding him close to her chest like a baby, “I-I didn’t know that was going to happen. Gods, did I hurt you?”

“N-No ah..q-quite the opposite actually…” Chrom was blushing wildly, “Um…Nothing personal Robin, but Grima is quite ah…talented when it comes to using her mouth. Let’s just leave it at that?”

“Talented!? Oh, that’s it!” Robin lightly punched Chrom’s chest, smirked and pinned him back down onto the cot, “I’ll show you whose mouth is more talented~”

 

By the end of the night, Chrom had been well and truly informed that nothing, not even the Fell Dragon, could beat how well Robin could make love to him.


End file.
